narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yūmei Kokūzō/History
Background Born as a son of the Fire Country's daimyō, Yūmei was raised to become a diplomatic tool. He received home tutoring when he was only a toddler, which was the best education for somebody so young who showed great analytical promise. Yet however he was segregated from the world outside, his knowledge of it bleak as he remained home-bound. He was also known to be an expert in shōgi, his tactical prowess emanating whenever he brought down somebody older than him. Having been born straight into nobility, loyalty in the eyes of the Fire Country's denizens, the only genuine social interaction Yūmei has was with his half-brothers and sisters. The walls to his fantasy had only begun to crumble. He was in line to become the next daimyō after his father prior to his mother's assassination. A seven year old Yūmei confronted the daimyō afterward and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to his aristocratic position. In response, his father banished him to Konohagakure, where he was to be used as a political hostage. However this only lasted for several months as the Land of Fire consequently abandoning Yūmei as a diplomatic tool and forcing him to go into hiding. His mother's death and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Yūmei. He always felt that it was unfair for his mother and himself, and therefore made it his goal to pursue a better world for the sake of the world. He also sought to discover the true reason for his mother's death. Upon reaching Konoha, Yūmei sought help from the Mayakashi household, who were his mother's allies. They enrolled him into the local academy, where he graduated from several months later, his genius-level of intellect surpassing that of even the teachers. This was no enough for him. He possessed the hatred and the determination required to kill his father. However, he lacked power. Although he was was a master of the most basic forms of ninjutsu, Yūmei lacked any elemental chakra affinities, which granted him a mighty disadvantage against higher-ranked shinobi in terms of raw power. A year later he began to plot against his father, further honing his prowess in genjutsu, which did not rely on his possession of an elemental chakra affinity. However there exist many Kekkei Genkai well acquainted with the style, such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan that could see through such illusions and force him into a disadvantaged position. As he was training, Yūmei experienced a chain of unsightly images which haunted his mind with mental trauma. That was when he came to realize the power he required all along, just required that little acknowledgement, in order to become a reality. When Yūmei reopened his eyes, a whole new world was presented to him. He felt power unlike anything else. He felt as though he could utilize any elemental chakra affinity existing to a substantial-extent. A ripple-like pattern around the pupil had formed, possessing a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of Great Three Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Daisan Dōjutsu; Literally meaning "Great Three Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master the six nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothing - Yūmei had awakened the Rinnegan. Not wishing to draw attention to himself, Yūmei had himself made through a request to the Mayakashi Family a pair of customized contact lenses which concealed the entirety of his eyes with a pseudo mask resembling their previous appearance. Yūmei successfully completed missions consecutively, his prowess in all five basic elements when combined with his genius-level intellect made him invincible on the battlefield. At the age of 11 he was promoted in the village's special regime, the ANBU Black Ops. This was just as he had planned; thanks to his awakening of the Rinnegan, Yūmei had brought his goal closer than ever before to completion. A convention was to be held between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water later that year with Yūmei assigned to act as the daimyō's bodyguard along with several ANBU while the diplomatic proceedings were carried out. On the evening prior to the event, he murdered the ANBU and the daimyō, his father, in cold blood. The man pleaded for his life after claiming he knew nothing about his wife's death. Knowing he would be held accountable for his treason, Yūmei defected secretly defected from Konohagakure under the guise he had been kidnapped. The more Yūmei wandered the continent, the more he was subjected to the grave injustice being performed on a daily basis. He witnessed murder, lies, rape, homicide and theft. The world was black and white, black because his eyes shut out the light, white because he came to forget the other colours. It was during this time he developed an inclusive extension of Yin-Yang Release, Feng Shui Art (風水芸術, Fūsui Geijutsu), enabling him to devour everything within a certain radius in a phenomenal amount of compressed chakra, fend himself from chakra-based techniques and bind his opponents with relative ease. He possessed the power, but now he lacked purpose. That was when Yūmei decided to take action against all of creation, against the humanity which polluted the world with vulgar treatment and mindless exploitation of its natural resources. Hence he formed the criminal organization to be known as the Akatsuki. Enlisting a number of S-ranked criminals, Yūmei worked behind the scenes while his associates performed his dirty work. However their antagonism to the world proved to be a hindrance to his careful planning, dastardly slowing down his progress of casting the world into oblivion. Later disbanding the Akatsuki, Yūmei and a select amount of his most prized associates went into hiding in a past hideout. The more time progressed, the easier it was for the outside world to forget their existence, hence was why they began to operate as a secret society. The organization Genesis was birthed as a result. No longer focusing on capturing the tailed beasts which the villages on the surface continued to bicker over possession of, Yūmei placed his attention on more pressing matters: Sparking a revolution that would captivate the world enough to tear a rift in the fabric of reality - a paradox no less, to revert everything back to its primordial state. Although this serves as his main objective, he possesses an alternative - to subjugate the entire shinobi population under his divine rule. Proclaiming himself the Heavenly Emperor', Yūmei seeks to become the ruler of the existing world, in order to shape it for the better. Part I Konoha Invasion Arc Yūmei appeared atop the hospital roof courtesy of the warp gate Zyeta has created, and entered the hospital before descending to the ground below. As he made his way to the more heavily populated area of the village, he performed the Transformation Technique, disguising him as an elderly man. It was through this illusion that he was capable of traversing through the streets of Konoha without needing to worry about confrontation; he summoned another warp gate in the back room of a local tool shop which had been closed down due to the owner's sudden disappearance. Yūmei performed the Transformation Technique again over his pre-existing appearance, activating an effective, double-layered jutsu. This gave him the appearance of a more younger version of the elderly man disguise, as well as altering his clothing attire to one bearing a much more mystical appearance, as well as a mask for stealth purposes. This facade was later dropped as he dispelled the technique, returning to his previous attire. Why he did so though remains a mystery. Hokage Arc Following a heated debate with the Hokage at the time, Shiizuki, whilst accompanied by the deliberation of the village elders, Yūmei was proclaimed the Godaime Hokage. Several days following this, he sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku within Zyeta Uchiha in response to the request made by the elders. Unfortunately when he became the Hokage, a significant quantity of Konohagakure's population did not accept or approve of his leadership. As a result a political rift was formed between his followers and those who would dare question his authority.